1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to imaging apparatuses and imaging systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus has been proposed in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion units share an amplification transistor. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-206172 discloses an imaging apparatus in which a first photoelectric conversion unit and a second photoelectric conversion unit are connected to one amplification transistor SF through a first transfer transistor and a second transfer transistor, which are respectively corresponding. In other words, two photoelectric conversion units share one amplification transistor.
Referring to the layout illustrated in FIG. 4 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-206172, a first control line Tx1 is provided between a first photoelectric conversion unit PD1 and a second photoelectric conversion unit PD2 and connected to a gate of the first transfer transistor. A second control line Tx2 is provided below, in the drawing, the second photoelectric conversion unit PD2 and connected to a gate of the second transfer transistor. A third control line RES is provided above, also in the drawing, the first photoelectric conversion unit PD1 and connected to a gate of a reset transistor. When the layouts are arranged in matrix, the second control line Tx2 and the third control line RES are disposed closely to each other while no other wirings are disposed in vicinity of the first control line Tx1.